Lily's Story
by TraumaticVampiress
Summary: Sometimes you're born with hair, and that's seen as bad. And sometimes you're born with human organs and incurable disease, and that's also viewed as bad. And sometimes someone finds out just how you were conceived, and that's really bad, so the only way to keep your loved ones safe is to compete for the role as chosen one to guard an ancient, somewhat girly, death machine.
1. BUBBLES

_She didn't see it coming.. She didn't know what she got herself into.. How she got into it.. The situation at hand.. Until it was just.. Too.. Late.._

Lily wasn't like other Irkens.

_Was _she even an Irken?

The others had gotten her to believe that she wasn't.

Why?

Because she was too nice.

..

Or was it the fact that she had long, lavender hair? Long, silky hair that was back-length. Hair that passed her purple uniform with the blue flower in the middle, hair that her roundish anntenas rose above, that stopped above her long, white-heeled boots that covered her legs above her knees, that went perfect with her purple eyes with their narrow eyelashes, that hair.

Nevertheless, she wasn't loved.

..But we forgot about Kay.

Kay was a beautiful young Irken. The Princess of Irk. And Lily's best friend. Kay had Red eyes and a red uniform. A black cape, even. But her most interesting feature.. Was the purple gem on her forehead that controlled her powers.

The two had been friends since the beginning, avoiding the others who made fun of them for being different. Atleast when Kay wasn't put on Probation by the Tallest for practicing her powers. (Which Lily thought she was very good at, by the way.)

Lily closed her eyes, remembering the day her life began to turn around.

The Tallest had gathered all the Smeets to make an announcement. A floating case inbetween the two Tallest lifted its top as Red started. "This.. My dear Irkens, is _The Crown of Excellence_. And one of _you_ will become the _Chosen One_, who will bear this crown and protect it, at all costs. For it holds more power than you can imag-"

Before Red could finish, a male Smeet pointed and shouted. "Hey! That's a _girl's_ crown!"

And he was right. For there, shimmering in the light, resting on a green pillow, was almost halo like crown, except there were three, hard to see flowers engraved in the front. The centers of the flowers were two (or maybe less) carrot Citrine Stones, and the petals were slightly larger, Saphires.

"You're right, you little.. Weasel, you... ALL YOU WEASELS GET OUT!" Purple shouted, pointing at the Smeet and talking to all the other males as they groaned and walked out.

The Tallest turned back to the female Smeets that remained. "Let's keep it short: Do well in the Irken Academy, and when the time comes, one of you _will_ be chosen."

The girls oohed and ahed, but Lily and Kay joined hands, their bodies facing each other but there heads turned towards the Tallest, eyes and smiles wide.

As the day went on, Lily went to help Kay with her chores. She decided to help Kay with washing the entire palace.

The two started in the halls outside the bar. Kay set down a bucket of soapy water. A liquid that Kay claimed stung when it touched her skin. (The water.. Not the soap.) However, Lily didn't know what she was talking about.

Nevertheless, Lily picked up two mops, and tossed one in the air, which Kay then caught.

Lily gave a ninja pose. "Waaaaah.." Then dipped her mop in the bucket, and went to work.

After a long, twenty seconds of Kay and Lily working, Lily grew very bored. Lily picked up her mop and walked over to the wall, slapping the head of the mop against the wall.

The sound of this caught Kay's attention. She turned to her best friend with a raised eyebrow.

Lily grinned at Kay, making violent sweeps with her mop all over the floor and wall, causing Kay to giggle a little.

Within minutes, Lily and scooped all the foamy bubbles off of the top of the water and started flinging them around along with Kay.

The bucket was almost empty by the time another Smeet walked in.

Both girls stopped laughing, looked at the newcomer, and froze. Kay on her knees with her mop before her, and Lily looked as if she were riding her mop.

The Smeet walked into the light to reveal a female Smeet with a large pink bow on her head, maroon star earring hanging from her annteas, a cyan and teal dress that was obviously too short, white boots, and uncommon blue eyes.

She raised an eyebrow. "What the hell are you two doing?"

The girls relaxed. "Oh thank god, it's just Zoe." Lily breathed.

Kay met Zoe's gaze. "We were just-"

"Adahdahdahdah, I don't wanna know." Zoe turned to walk away.

"W-Wait!" Lily called.

Zoe stopped and turned towards Lily, who picked up the bucket. "Are you sure you don't wanna play.. Bubbles?" Lily tried to persuay Zoe in an irrestable tone.

Zoe sighed. "Maybe later. I have another show tonight." And with that, Zoe disapeared down the hall.

"..Ho." Lily whispered (as a complete joke) before her and Kay set to work again.

Lily sat alone on the floor of Kay's room later that night. She'd been waiting for Kay for three hours, and by this time, she'd guessed that poor Kay had earned Probation because washing the entire Palace was the only chore that Lily had volunteered to help Kay with.

And Lily couldn't stay in her own room because some of the other Smeets chose to fill it will small, Irken-eating bugs.

Lily stood up and reached to turn off the light before getting back down on the floor and curling up.

She didn't even have her eyes closed for a second when she heard a small vibration, and the screen lit up on a small device under the bed. Lily pulled it out. One new message.

Lily opened it and a video began to play.

A small Irken's face could be seen on the screen, and he began to speak. "Kay.. I've been waiting for you. Meet me tonight under the moons' light.

Love, ZIIIIIM!"

The video ended and Lily smirked. "Kay, you naughty girl, you." Lily slid the device back under the bed and closed her eyes once more.

_More next time! Oh, and by the way, Kay doesn't belong to me. (You know who you are. :3)_


	2. Horribly Dangerous Obstacle Course

_She didn't see it coming.. She didn't know what she got herself into.. How she got into it.. The situation at hand.. Until it was just.. Too.. Late.._

Lily awoke the next morning to Zoe's voice.

"Lily. LILY. Get your ass _up._ Today is our first day of training in the Irken Academy For Girls... For _The Crown of Excellence."_

Both Lily and her anntena shot up at the sound of the crown's name. Ever since she first layed her eyes on it, she'd had a strange attraction to it.

Zoe gave Lily a hand a helped her up, then lead her out into the halls to join the other female Smeets.

As the Tallest began talking about Irken Academy for Girls, Lily leaned towards Zoe, not taking her eyes off the Tallest. "Where's Kay?" She whispered.

"Dunno." Came the reply, but it was dull, not even a whisper, and Lily could hear the smack of gum in Zoe's mouth.

"_Kay must be trying to wash some sort of hot goo off herself from last night's Probation or something.._" Lily decided to herself.

"...And now you'll all have to go on this _Horribly dangerous _obstacle course!" Purple finished, showing a clip of the course on the big screen.

"That's right!" Red started, "And in about five seconds, you'll all be teleported there!"

Within seconds, a green light captured the female Smeets and teleported them the the dangerous obstacle course far from the Irken Palace.

It was pretty straightforward, hurdles, running, big, flesh eating monsters to avoid.. The usual.

Two security guards let the girls in all at once, and they all began sprint.

Dirt and dust was kicked up, you wouldn't wanna be in the front.

Lily lost Zoe while she started running near the back. Plus, her boots were getting awfully dirty already.

Lily made it to the first hurdle and jumped over it, barely sticking a landing, and pushed one.

Lily came up to one of the flesh eating monsters, which she had to kick several times just to run past, and it'd already ripped part of her dress. Embarrassing.

The next part of the course was trudging through quick sand. Which wasn't very enjoyable, because some of the Smeets chose to pull on Lily's hair or anntenas to keep themselves from sinking. And by the time Lily made it to nearly the end of the obastacle course.. She missed a hurdle completely and fell to the ground.

Lifting her head up a little, tears began to stream down her face.. Until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lily turned her head.

Kay.

And it didn't look like the obstacle course hurt her a bit.

Kay helped her friend up, pulling a twig from her hair, and walked with her to the finish line.


	3. Flexibility

"Don't worry, Lily," Kay started. "There's plenty more competions.."

Lily sighed. "Okay, what's next?"

"Some sort of flexibility test. I'm sure you'd be great at that."

"Hmm.. Yeah, I guess your right, Kay. I'll give it more than just a shot, I don't want to make a fool out of myself again."

Lily and Kay lined up with the other female Irkens.

Tallest Purple started this one. "Three.. Two.. One.. Go!"

Lily and Kay sprinted ahead. "You go ahead, Lily. I'll be right behind you." Kay whispered as she fell into place behind her friend.

Lily nodded even though Kay couldn't see her anymore.

She neared the first bar. She jumped up and got a grip on it with both hands, swinging herself around it twice before letting go and flying in the air.

Lily did a front flip and stuck the landing, not hanging around to blow kisses to whoever may have been watching. Although it was very tempting.

She sped up and more Irkens were behind her now. As she slid onto the ground and "limbo'd" under a laser, everything around Lily began to slow down for the moment. Determination flashed in her eyes.

_Oooh I'm in love with Jud-as, Jud-as, ohh I'm in love with Jud-as, Jud-as, Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas GAGA._

Lily practically flew past the other Irkens, who looked at her with jealousy.

As she came to a field of cannons firing flames, Lily turned around and back-flipped through the entire thing, only to realize that she had caught up with the Irken first place.

_Even after three times, he betrays me. I'll bring him down, bring him down. Down, A king with no crown, king with no crown. _

The other Irken flashed a look of hatred at Lily. But why? Who was this girl?

Lily raced ahead of her slightly onto some sort of hopscotch shaped laser grid. The lasers shifted all the time. Green was safe, red wasn't.

Lily hopped onto it and struck a pose after every jump.

She was almost to the end, but the girl caught up with her again.

A small table lay up ahead with grappling-laser guns on it.

They each grabbed one during their sprint and pulled the trigger and broke into a swing. Time started slowing down again. The both looked each other dead in the eyes.

_I.. Wanna love you. But something's pulling me away from you. Jesus is my virtue, but Judas is the demon I cling to.. I cling to!_

Time sped back up and Lily dropped, and slid in a fashion that had her facing backwards as she passed under the final laser.

_I'm just a holy fool, oh baby, he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby. I'm just a holy fool, oh baby, he's so cruel, but I'm still in love with Judas, baby. Oooh I'm in love with Jud-as, Jud-as, ohh I'm in love with Jud-as, Jud-as, Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas Juda-a-a Judas GAGA._

Lily got up and dusted herself off. She was standing before the Tallest. "Very good.." Red said plainly. "But it will take alot more than that to earn the crown."


	4. Enjoy The Show

**(A little break from the suspense and drama. Enjoy the show!)**

Lily had her back to the wall, sitting next to Kay with a bucket infront of them both.

Lily turned to her friend.

"Did The Tallest mention that we still have to do chores during this training?"

Kay shrugged.

"Well than, what are we doing here?"

Lily got up and started walking, and Kay followed.

Lily walked into the ship's bar with Kay. She made her way up to the front of a large crowd that was infront of the stage. They were cheering on Zoe's mentor, Dai.

Dai was conga'ing her way through a field of dangerous lasers with two miniature Irken flags in her hands.

Even Zoe was cheering her on while she stood aside on the stage.

Dai didn't dress like most Irkens, and that's one reason how she managed to get her career. She was a tad tall, and had red eyes. On her anntena were hoop earrings. Her shirt had the Irken symbol on it, and her pants were black and denuim. She wore what were called "sneakers" on her feet. Although The Tallest weren't too fond of her look, they loved her shows, and so did everyone else.

Dai conga'd over to her apprentice and placed the flags in her hands. She took Zoe's spot and conga'd in place as the laser field changed so that Zoe backflipped over the new field of lasers and onto a platform that gave her an extra boost into the air as fireworks shot off around her, creating the grand finale.


	5. A new hairstyle

Zoe jumped next down next to Kay and Lily.

"Wow, Zoe." Lily clasped her hands together. "That was amazing.."

"It was.. Too bad you won't be able to practice because of the trails for the Crown of Excellence.. I wonder why they put a performer like yourself in it?" Kay turned to Lily, who shrugged.

"Because, dodos, if I have the crown I can be an even better performer!" She turned her back to them and put her hand on her hip.

"What's a dodo?" Lily asked.

"It's what you two are." Zoe explained, holding the back of her hand infront of her, examining her fingers.

"Dodos must be very smart.." Lily said aloud.

"Mmhm mmhm!" Kay agreed.

Zoe burst out laughing. "Okay!" She walked off

Lily shook her head. "I don't think Zoe is a very good friend."

"Mm mm." **(I'm sorry I just had to xD)**

~ Later ~

Zoe scrambeled up onto one of the stools at the bar after Lily and Kay had left. Before the bartender could even ask her what she wanted (she didn't have alot of choices, being a smeet), she replied with tomato juice. Tomatoes grew on a distant, southern planet who's name was not easily remembered. Little did the Irkens know that they would soon find a new source of tomatoes.

He nodded and handed her a shot.

Zoe sighed, holding her shotglass with two fingers. She put her hand on her head and groaned, resting her head on the table before lifting it back up. "Why can I have beautiful hair like Lily?" The next part she muttered. "It could be quite to my advantage.."

"Excuse me, Ma'am." Zoe's anntena stood up at the sound of male smeet's voice. She didn't turn around, she simply sipped at her drink, acting as though she didn't hear it. "More, please."

The bartender came to refill her shotglass when she heard the voice again. "Zoe is it?"

Zoe held her hand flat against the side of her head, trying to make herself look less recognizable.

"Lady doesn't wanna be bothered." The bartender said plainly, sliding the shotglass back to Zoe.

"I can get you what you want, Zoe."

Zoe silently pointed to the stool next to her, which the male smeet immediatly climbed up on.

"I can get you hair, Zoe." He explained.

"How?" She questioned.

"A wig."

Zoe looked at him for a moment before returning to her drink. "A wig isn't real hair."

"But you'll have it until you get the Crown of Excellence. It _can_ get you real hair. And then you'll be an even better performer than Dai."

Zoe drank the last of her tomato juice. "What's the cost?"

"Let me be your papparazzi."

Papparazzi. Something Dai did not like. No no. She was very strict about it. But why should Zoe have to be like Dai? Sure, Dai was her mentor, but that didn't mean they had to be twins. Zoe would have hair and the papparazzi,and also the crown. Oh hoho, what a generation that would be!

"You have a deal. Now just give it now.. Whatever your name is!"

"Zac." He handed her a soft, poofy, aqua wig with a white hairclip in the side. She stroked in carefully.

"Oh my.."

"It's durable, so it will survive the trials. Goodluck."

Zoe put the wig and pranced off, laughing, while Zac paid for Zoe's beverages.


	6. The Light Cord and Lasers

.."So I hear that today's trial is laser tag." Kay said. "..With actual lasers."

"Hmm.." Lily smiled, reaching into her boot to pull out a long strand of red, glowing "string". It you were a human, you would describe its texture as that of a hot glue gun stick. That's approximately how thick it was, too.

"If I had that beautiful crown, I wouldn't need to keep so many strands of Light Cord." She said, putting her hair up in a ponytail shape with the Light Cord. Gentley, she held the end up to the base of her ponytail, and the band wrapped itself around the air around the ponytail. It wasn't exactly touching her hair. The cord was also so long that when it overlapped, it appeared like it was spinning. Or maybe that was a light inside it.

"You better hand one of those to me, too, Lily."

Zoe strolled up to the female Irkens, her new wig on her head.

"Z-Z-Zuh.." Lily stuttered.

"You impressed?" Zoe poofed her hair.

"_Impressed?_" Kay cried in disgust.

"Well I don't know about_ you_, but the male Irkens seem to _adore_ it. What's wrong, Lily? You're eye's been twitching since I got here!"

"Just.. Take the Light Cord." Lily said in defeat, drawing a green Cord from her boot and handing it to Zoe, who dressed her hair in a side ponytail.

"The lights are dimming," Kay observed. "It must be starting."

"No announcement?" Lily asked, going to get a laser gun from a bin that the other Smeets were beginning to gather around.

"It's all rules apply, Dodo." Zoe said, leaning against the wall and observing the back of her hand. "Get me a laser gun, will ya?"

Reluctantly, Lily obeyed, getting a laser gun for Kay and herself, too.

"_Thank you._" Zoe thanked her as Lily handed the wig-wearing Irken a green laser gun, keeping a red laser for herself and a purple one for her cape-wearing companion,just as the lights began to dim more and the Smeets in the training room shrieked when it had become pitch black.

"I could use my powers to help us see, but that would give us away." Kay whispered, her back to Lily.

"We'll just have to use instinct." Lily whispered back. She felt the ground beneath them shift and go upwards.

Lily pricked her anntenae to the lower floor where they previously were. "There's a big group down there."

"Down _where?_" Kay asked, confused in the dark.

"I'm surprised they haven't spotted us yet, me having the Light Cord in my hair and all."

"Well, maybe we can spot Zoe!" Kay realized.

"Right! But first we have to clear the way. And run." She pointed her friend's gun hand in the direction the sound and noise came from. Not to mention rogue lasers being shot left and right.

"On three.." Lily commanded. "One.."

"Two.." Kay joined in.

"Three!" Their lasers collided in a twisty beam, causing a minor explosion and what seemed like time slowing down.

A band suddenly appeared at the top of the walls of all the Smeets and their names and pictures. Everyone seemed happy in their pictures, until the Smeets the girls had hit were eliminated from the trial. Their pictures were altered, and it looked like they were sad, misereable, desperate, and trapped behind glass. Not to mention red X's across their face and a loud buzzing sound to occur when someone was eliminated.

"Run!" Lily cried as time speeding up. The remaining Smeets, if they were wise, would be able to track the girls because of Lily's Light Cord. Making it even easier now that they had given their location away.

The Smeets ran into the room that the floor had pulled them upto as mainly blue lasers shot at them, with few yellow and orange.

"This training room is strange." Kay observed in a rather digusted manner.

"Look!" Lily pointed across the room to where a green Lightcord glowed. Most likely the Irken heard them, because she darted around a left corner.

"I don't like how she stole hair from you." Kay admitted, just as Lily was about to run after her.

Lily tried to smile. "I would feel the same way if some Irken tried to imitate your gem. Now, let's go!"

The ladies raced down the hallway that Zoe has disapeared down.

"This won't be easier, sister." Lily grimaced. "Zoe has her dirty performer tricks!"

"No kidding. Look!" Kay pointed upwards as the green Lightcord bounced off of the highwalls, now coming towards them.

"You aim left and I'll aim right!" Lily cried.

She shot her laser gun at the wall, which deflected it and bounced it into the green Lightcord. Kay had done the very same.

The buzzing sound went off.

"With Zoe gone, the "game" will be much easier now." Kay told her friend.

"Yes, maybe she'll learn not to be a pretender. I don't even want that strand of Light Cord back."

"I don't blame you. Now then, why don't we teach these girls what we're made of?" Kay suggested, smiling for the first time since the trial started.

"Gladly!" Lily bounced.


	7. Plus a Good Conversation

The results of the last trial had not come in yet. So instead, Lily thought she might visit one of her favorite Irkens other than Kay. Her brother, the Prince of Irk, Roz.

Roz was different. Just like Lily, Kay, Zoe, and She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named. Roz was tall compared to her. Lily was only a bit short for her age. Not as short as Kay or Zim. His eyes were pitch black. He had a circuit-chip on his head to help his brain function correctly and a robotic claw for one of this arms as a result of an incident with She-Who-Will-Not-Be-Named. But there was one other thing.

He was Lily's boyfriend.

Lily slid across the wall and peered past the corner. She saw him, all alone, minding his own bussiness with his head down. Aw.

She turned the corner and walked over to him.

"Hi, Roz." She said, with a smile, when she had gotten over there.

He lifted his head just a little to look at her. "Hello, Lillian... I heard about what happened at that competition." He said in a calm, monotone voice.

"Oh..?" Lily's anntennae drooped a little. "Yeah I... Never got my Light Cord back from Zoe."

"I've got some, if you want it." Roz offered.

"Oh, no thank you." Lily said politely. "I still have alot.. It's just that.." She ended with a sigh and leaned against the wall with him.

"You don't need to explain to me, Lily. It is wrong what she did. But faking it isn't making it."

"Wait.. What do you mean? No Irken other than me can actually _and_ naturally _make_ hair."

Roz shook is head. "No, Lily. Zoe wanted that hair to upstage you and Dai. She wants to be the best performer Irk's ever seen. That's obvious."

Lily bit her lip.

"..But what she doesn't know is that by copying something that makes you unique, she isn't helping with her image at all. Atleast, not to the people who can see through her."

"I getcha." Lily nodded, then slowly looked to the floor.

"Good... Because here she comes."

Lily whipped her head up and looking at him, biting her lip and obviously trying not to squeal and run away.

"Oh, hello, Roz! Lily.. Don't you just _love_ my new hair?" She struck a pose and poofed her wig.

"No." Roz replied honestly.

"W-Wah.." Zoe eased out of her pose, confused. "Whatta mean you don't like it?" She stomped her foot.

"Why would I take pleasure in _anything_ that you stole from Lily? What's her's is her's." He said grimly.

_"Because I am your loving girlfriend and everything about me is supposed to be beautiful in your eyes!"_ Lily said in her head in her most sweet-as-pie voice.

"Well atleast there are others!" Zoe stomped away.

Not caring to watch her go, Lily and Roz looked straight ahead at the opposing wall.

"No, Zac! Don't take my picture _now!_" They heard her cry farther down the hallway.

Lily sighed. "Oh, what a year this will be."


End file.
